


The Unfortunate Return of one Erin Lindsay

by Fluffy_bellarke



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_bellarke/pseuds/Fluffy_bellarke
Summary: Jay is finally happy until his old partner and ex girlfriend comes back to town with her new FBI team to help the Intelligence unit with a case. How is he going to get out of this one? Has he really moved on?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead & Hank Voight, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 45
Kudos: 106





	1. My day just got a whole lot worse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction and I wasn't sure if i was even going to post it. This is not beta read so all mistakes are my own.   
> I do not own Chicago P.D or any of the characters in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Monday mornings are bad enough without fnding out you have to deal with your ex for a week. Jay Halstead knew that something was going to happen when he woke up at the usual 6 am to work out before work. Something in his gut told him that it was going to be a long day and he despised that feeling. Jay ran to the gym, worked out from 6:30 to 7 and then ran home to shower,have breakfast and head to the precinct for a day of work he was dreading. Nothing could have prepared him for the day he was going to have.

Before work Jay made a quick stop at starbucks to get him and Hailey their normal coffee orders and then headed straight to work. It was only 7:45 when Jay walked in the door but of course Trudy Platt was there with her oh so welcoming grin. ''Chuckles'' she greeted with a glance in his direction and a slight nod of her head. Jay just smiled, shook his head before correcting her ''How many times do i have to tell you sarge, it's detective Chuckles''. The desk sargent let out a small snort as Jay walked up the stairs into the bull pen. 

The only other person there was Sargent Voight. Jay and Voight have a much less complicated relationship since Lindsay left two years ago without telling the younger of the two, leaving him confused, heartbroken and wondering what he had done. Jay had really started to spiral after that, his PTSD coming back after the incident with the little girl. He couldn't stop blaming himself but he probably would be much worse than he is now if it wasn't for Voight. Voight had lost his son and Jay had lost his father, so they became like father and son. 

One by one, the members of Intelligence began to file in. Jay handed Hailey her coffee when she walked in the door and she thanked him. Everyody got to work on the buildup of paperwork they had on their desks, occupying the time before they inevitably had a new case. On queue, Voight walked out of his office saying that a body was found in the river and they had to head on over to the crime scene. ''Jay your riding with me'' Voight gruffly said. Jay was confused and looked to his partner but she just nodded signaling that he should go with their boss. The group filed into their cars and got on their way. The car ride was silent and Jay could feel his boss looking at him from the corner of his eye when he finally had enough.

''What'' Jay blurted out suddenly. If it was anybody else, Voight would have yelled at them for speaking to him like that, but it was Jay so he just let it go. ''I got a call from the FBI and we are going to be working with them on this case'' he said finally. 

Jay was still confused ''and what does that have to do with you looking at me like I'm going to break. You know i've been getting better so whatever it is you are going to say then just say it''. 

''Its Erin'' said Voight, ''she is on the team that they are sending. I wanted to tell you before the others and before she gets here. I thought you would like a little warning''.

Jay was shocked. He didn't know how he was supposed to react. This is the first time that Voight has even said Erin Lindsay's name in over a year. After she left, Jay and Voight talked about everything that happened. Voight had agreed that what she did, leaving without saying goodbye, was so wrong. Back then Jay was close to telling Voight that he was going to propose to her before she left but backed out at the last minute, he didn't want his bosses pity. He didn't need pity but he wanted to make sure that there was no chance that he would have to work alone with her and Jay knew that if he told his boss then it would get sorted without any comment.

''I cant partner with her.'' Jay said quietly. '' There is something that i never told you about the night she left'' he confessed. Voight took his eyes off the road for a second to glance encouragingly at the young man who had become a son to him. ''that night when i went to the appartment'' he started slowly, ''I was going to propose. I had my mother's ring, and i had been carrying it for a while just waiting for the right time and I never stopped thinking about the fact that if i had asked her only days earlier then everything could be different.'' He stopped to let the information sink in for Voight.

''Do you regret not propsoing sooner'' he asked. Jay had to stop for a minute to really think about his answer until finally ''No. I mean at the beginning, right after she left, I couldn't get it off my mind. But now, after getting a new partner and everything that has happened, I don't regret it. I'm actually happy with the way things are right now, happier then i've been in a long time and whatever happens with Erin and this case, I really hope things don't change''. 

Voight smiled slightly as they pulled up to the crime scene. They showed their badges and ducked under the yellow police tape. The rest of the team was there already, looking around and talking to the witnesses that found the body. After taking a look around the group headed back to the precinct to get to work. 

''Everyone listen up'' commanded Voight, ''this will be a joint investigation with a team from the FBI'' the team groaned and complained, not wanting people to take over their work in their city but Voight continued anyway ''Erin Lindsay is second in command on this team and they should be arriving within the next few hours. I am not happy about this either but you will treat them the same as any other visitor and remember that they just want to help and do their job.''

Everybody who was sitting quickly rose to their feet at the mention of their old friend and collegue. Everybody had their eyebrows raised so high in surprise that it was almost comical. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, but there was no pin, only the voice of Trudy Platt as she showed their FBI visitors up the stairs. 

''Hi guys'' said the voice of the last person they wanted to see or hear from.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared in silence and unconsealed hatred at the sight of their old collegue. Jay couldn't take it anymore, he quietly rose to his feet and wordlessly make his way into Voight's currently empty offce. Erin, seeing her old partner and ex boyfriend, went to follow after him but was abruptly stopped by Ruzek and Atwater. Voight glanced at Hailey and she nodded once before making her way towards the office. 

When she got inside Jay was sitting on the long couch staring directly in at the wall front of him. He was deep in thought, practically shaking and looked as if he was on the verge of a panic attack but Hailey was going to do everything in her power to make sure that didn't happen. 

''Jay'' she said, but she got no reaction. ''Jay!'' it was so loud that it drew the attention of their friends who were outside in the larger room, conversing quietly amongst themselves. She looked to them and discretely shook her head before continuing to talk to her partner, the man she is in love with, though she would never admit it to him.

Jay finally glanced at her once before returning his gaze to his hands. Hailey knew he was listening now. She took his hands into her own and knelt on the ground in front of him. ''I know that I never really knew Lindsay...'', Jay almost flinched at the sound of the name of the woman he hates, on the lips of the woman he loves ''...but I do know about what she did to you and I hate her for it'' she continued ''Voight told me that you and I are going to be partners on this case and that he will try to keep her away from you and I'm sure that the rest of the team have already agreed to help him''.

It was known by most, if not all officers in the 21st district, that the Intelligence unit was protective of their own. They group was especially protective when it came to the youngest, yet probably most experienced, detective. He had been through a lot in his lifetime and seen things that nobody should have to see. The team knew that Jay had witnessed and experienced terrible things when he was deployed with the rangers and though they did not know the full extent of what he went through, they knew it was bad enough that Jay is still haunted by nightmares to this day.

When Jay looked up from his hands and saw the sincerity on Hailey's face he relaxed instantly. This woman had no idea of the effect she had on him.A

''Now we are going to go back out there and work this case'' she began, ''I will be by your side through all of this and when we are finished the case we can do our thing''. By their thing she meant drinking and talking, but the rest of Intelligence didn't need to know that.

Jay stood shakily on his feet and pulled Hailey in for a hug, relishing in the comfort having her close provided. Together the two of them walked back into the bullpen and made their way to Jay's desk where Haily sat on the actual desk and Jay took his chair. Jay could feel eyes on him but didn't dare to look up. Hailey did the opposite and sent a glare in the direction of the woman who caused her best friend so much pain. 

''My team is just checking out the crime scene and then should be on the way over'' said the former detective, now FBI agent. 

Everybody else just nodded and got back to the work they were doing before she interrupted them. Hailey leaned down to whiisper in Jays ear ''Do you want another coffee?''. Jay nodded in response and Hailey made her way into break room to prepare the drink. 

Erin knew that she wouldn't be able to speak to Jay with everybody around and decided instead to follow the blonde woman into the brak room. The rest of the team allowed it to happen as they knew that Hailey could take care of herself and that the conversation between the two women would take plkace sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and support this tory has recieved so far.  
> I will not have a regular upload schedule, however I will try to update as often as possible.  
> For the sake of this story Erin is not on a Counterterrorism task force.  
> Once again I do not own Chicago PD or any of its characters.  
> This story is not beta read so all mistakes are my own.

The room was silent as the remaining members of the team watched as Erin Lindsay slowly made her way into the break room. She would have stopped at Jay's desk had she not been receiving glares. She was worried that if she did try to approach him, one of the members of the Intelligence unit would jump in front of her and block her path. If she was being honest, Erin almost expected resistance as she was approaching Upton. 

Walking into the break room Erin saw Hailey pulling the milk out of the fridge to add a splash into Jay's coffee, just the way he liked it. Erin didn't even know where she was supposed to start and what she was supposed to say. She just knew that she had a strong urge to talk to the other woman, maybe try get her to see her side of the story. Erin just wanted someone on her side while she had to deal with the team who now hated her for what she did and maybe Hailey could be that person. She thought wrong. Hailey was just as protective of Jay as the rest of the team was, even more so if you ask some people. 

Hailey Upton knew that the short brunette was standing behind her, but she made no move to turn around, just continued to make the coffee for herself and her partner. ''I don't know how much you have heard about me'' Erin started, finally breaking the awkward silence, ''but whatever you heard it's probably not the truth''. 

''I've heard enough'' said Hailey calmly. ''You think you are so high and mighty, above everybody else, but believe me when I say you are not''. Hailey turned around to make direct eye contact with the other woman. She had a deadly fierceness in her eyes that Lindsay feared. She could tell that she was not going to win over Upton, no matter what she said or did. 

With the finished coffees, Hailey began to leave and make her way back out into the bullpen but not before turning around abruptly, making Lindsay slightly jump at the sudden movement. ''Stay away from him'' she said, then turned around and continued on her way. .............................................................................................................................................................................

Jay glanced up from the crime scene images he was looking at to smile gratefully at Hailey for the coffee. He made sure to block out the conversation that happened between the two women but was sure that the others around him had heard them. Even Voight was looking at Hailey with a proud expression on his face. 

Voight was horrified when he heard that Erin hadn't said goodbye to Jay, but now knowing about the proposal brought on more anger for the woman who grew up in his home than he thought was possible. It wasn't long before the rest of Erin's team showed up. It wasn't a wise decision to make her the liaison between the two teams, seeing that all of Intelligence hated her, but it was what her boss told her to do so she complied with her orders. 

After introductions the two teams got to work. There wasn't enough space in the bullpen for both groups so they moved downstairs into the more open space. Nobody said anything about the cage, there has been rumors about Voight's way of getting people to talk, but this just confirmed the FBI team's suspicions, not that they really cared as long as people were safe because of their actions. With the board set up and the evidence on display the teams got to work. 

It was Jay who stated the obvious ''I know that we found the body there but the autopsy showed that the victim was in the water for about 6 hours, that would mean that the body was dumped at around 5am, right?'' he said. 

''Where are you going with this Jay?'' questioned Voight. 

''Where was the body actually dumped? That could be where our victim was killed. If we find that place then we should be able to find more evidence there.'' 

Erin's boss SSA Martins looked impressed, as did the other 4 FBI agents sans Erin. ''Then lets get out there and look. Follow the river in the direction the current came from. Everyone split into groups and take a section to check'' said SSA Martins ''If that's okay with you Sargent Voight''. 

''Of course, lets get to it'' Voight replied gruffly. 

The group began to pair up. Atwater, Burgess and Ruzek would go together and Hailey and Jay would pair up. Erin had started in the direction of her old partner when she had heard that they are going to be in groups, but Atwater and Ruzek quickly slid in front of her with a distasteful look and deterred her from going over. Lindsay just scoffed and made her way over to another agent who was waiting for her to come to the car. She decided that she would eventually talk to him, alone. .............................................................................................................................................................................

Jay and Hailey drove to their sector in comfortable silence, neither of them wanting to ruin the serene and peaceful moment.Hailey was the one to break the silence, concerned for Jay and his current state of mind. ''I know it's a stupid question, but are you okay?'' 

Jay didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Here was this amazing woman, concerned for him. She has always been so kind, caring and patient with him, everything Erin wasn't. He knew that he loved this woman and was just waiting for the right time to finally admit it to her. It really made him question whether he even loved Erin at all, she was nothing like the amazing woman he truly loves. Maybe Erin was at some point good and kind, but she changed for the worse and left him without a goodbye. Erin always made everything about herself, but here is Hailey, concerned for him. Jay honestly didn't know how to feel about that. Of course he was so happy, but something deep in his mind told him that he wasn't, nor would he ever be good enough for Hailey. 

Pushing aside that horrible thought Jay glanced at her. ''Yeah actually. I am okay, because I have you by my side to help me. We just need to solve this case fast so that Erin can leave and things can go back to the way they were before we got this case''. 

But what Jay didn't say was that he didn't want things to go back to the way they were before the case. He wanted their friendship to change, develop into something more. Jay pulled into the closest parking spot and turned off the engine of his matte black truck. ''Why the hell not'' he thought before leaning over the centre console and pulling Upton in for a kiss. He pulled back slightly, letting her decide what was going to happen and it didn't take long for her to gently grasp the sides of his face and pull him back in for another, longer kiss. 

What the couple didn't know was that they had an unwelcome audience, watching them eyes wide and phone out to take a picture. The couple pulled away and smiled at each other, getting out of the car knowing that they had work to do. Erin Lindsay put her phone into her back pocket and sauntered off to get back to her job, thinking that she had great blackmail, Voight didn't allow in-house romances and Erin wanted to punish Jay one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem that this kiss happened very fast but we have waited too long for Upstead to happen!


	4. Chapter 4

''5021 henry to main, I need an ambulance at my location immediately''. Hailey said over the radio.

The members of Intelligence and the FBI team began to sprint in the direction of the call. Hailey had called it in, but what about Jay. She never said officer down so he has to be okay right?

Erin Lindsay and her partner were the first to arrive at the scene. They saw Hailey and Jay helping an apparent survivor of the attacks, a young man in his early twenties.

It didn't take long before the rest of the group arrived, pulling up at the same time as the ambulance. Paramedics quickly took over and whisked the man away in the ambulance to Chicago med.

''Jay, Hailey, I want you two to head over to med and see if he is able to tell you anything.'' Voight said.

The two detectives nodded and began to quickly make their way back to Jay's truck. Erin was just glaring in their direction the whole time. She thought that Jay would have waited for her but apparently not. It was in that exact moment that she decided that she was going to make sure they weren't together, and hopefully get him back.

.....................................................................

Detectives Halstead and Upton walked into the ED of Chicago med, hoping to find their victim that as just brought in. They spotted Maggie by the desk and made their way over to her. 

''Detectives.'' she greeted with a smile and a nod of her head.''What can I do for you?''

Jay was the one to reply to her, ''Hi Maggie, we are actually looking for a victim that was just brought in. Don't have a name, but its a brown haired male in his early twenties'''.

Maggie noddded her head and pointed to the room that Will Halstead was just coming out of. The two detectives smiled in thanks at the woman and made their way over to Jay's brother.

''Will'', Jay called out to his brother before he walked off. ''How's he doing?''.

Will had heard that the patient was found by police and now realises that it was his brother that had found the young man. 

''He is doing okay'' he began, ''his body is covered in cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. He is a very lucky young man. Doctor Charles is in with him now, but I'm sure you could speak to him after that''.

Jay and Hailey both sighed in relief. This is the first real lead that they have in the case. Maybe the victim could describe his assailant to a sketch artist. 

It was then that Will whipped his head in the direction of the enterance, standing there was none other than Erin Lindsay. Jay realising who his brother had just seen, grips him by the elbow and drags him into the staff break room before he does something he might, or might not, regret.

''Jay'' Will begins almost too calmly. Jay knew he was in serious trouble when his older brother used that voice. ''Why the f**k didn't you tell me she was here''. He all but screamed. 

Jay just gave his brother a knowing look ''because I knew that you would react like that. I didn't want you to make a scene''.

Will was practically fuming at this point. ''How dare she come back here? After all she did to you. Now your acting like none of it happened. Why is she here? What has she said to you? Did anyone punch her yet or is that honour saved for me?''.

Jay wanted to burst out laughing at his brother's antics. Will was just as protective as the rest of Jay's friends. Will didn't know what it was about his brother that made everyone so protective of him, but he was happy that he had people to look out for him now. Jay never had an easy childhood, aways the victim of bullies but never asking for help. He always just took what was thrown at him, never fighting back until he joined the rangers.

''Will, one question at a time.'' Jay siad with a fond smirk. ''Intelligence and her FBI team are working together on a case. Of course I remember what happened, but it doesn't define me and I want her to know that I'm still okay and that she didn't permanently damage me. I haven't spoken to her at all yet, my team made sure of that and no you cannot punch her. Does that answer all of your questions?''

''I'm going to leave you to talk and go find out why the hell she is here'' said Hailey, walking out of the room.

..............................................................

Hailey made her way out of the staff room and over to where Lindsay was standing. ''What are you doing here?'' 

''My boss said you two might need some help taking to the victim. Also I was hoping to speak to Jay in private.'' she said slyly.

Hailey saw red. She curled her hands into tight fists at her sides, preparing to punch the other woman. Jay must have been watching their interaction from the window and ran out when he saw what Hailey was about to do.

Jay reached his partners side and took her hand into his own, making her relax almost instantly. They haven't spoken about what had happened between the two of them, but both knew that they wanted it to happen again. 

Lindsay was furious when she saw Jay holding Hailey's hand. ''What are you doing here Lindsay?'' Jay questioned. It was the first time he had spoken to her since her arrival and Erin thought of it as a small victory.

Her momentary happiness was instantly crushed when she saw the angry look on his face. ''My boss sent us to help talk to the victim''.

''Thanks for coming, but we have it covered so you can go now'' said Jay as he and Hailey turned to go into the victim's room.

Erin scoffed and left to go back to the precinct. 

It didn't take long for Hailey and Jay to get the information they needed from the victim. He had confirmed that he was with the woman they found. He also revealed that there was three attackers, all male. He managed to get a good look at one of their faces and would be able to describe it to a sketch artist. With the informaton they needed, the pair said goodbye to Will and headed back to the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and support on this story.  
> I try to reply to as many comments as possible, but I'm not always able to.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark out by the time Jay and Hailey made it back to the precinct and the two teams were getting ready to go home, or to their hotels, for the night. The drawing done by the sketch artist was being run through their database for any matches, but that would take a while and should be complete when they arrive for work in the morning.

After saying goodbye to the FBI team, the members of Intelligence headed upstairs to get their coats and other belongings before heading home. Jay flopped into his chair at his desk with a deep sigh and Voight motioned for the others to vacate the room, reminding them to be in again bright and early so they could go get the attacker to find out who his comrades are.

Once the room was empty Voight made his way over to Jay. He placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder and felt his jump under his touch. 

''How are you doing kid?'' he asked softly, a tone he only reserved for people special to him. Voight knew all to well what the answer was going to be, but he knew that the kid needed to talk and let it all out.

''I'm fine'' said Jay. It was an automatic response that neither of them truly believed. It only took one look from his father figure before Jay was blurting out exactly what was on his mind. 

''Its really hard seeing her again after all this time....but everyone has been really good at keeping her away from me, which is just what I need. I spoke to her at the hospital...'' he trailed off in thought.

Voight was surprised as he didn't know that Erin went to the hospital, he didn't say anything instead deciding to let Jay finish his rant.

''.....It wasn't only me speaking to her though, Hailey was there too. I practically had to stop her from physically attacking Erin.'' Jay said with a fond smile. 

Voight knew that look. It is how he looks when he speaks of his late wife. It is no secret to the members of Intelligence that Jay and Hailey are close, everyone sees the longing glances that the two share. There is even a bet going on about how long it will take the two to get together, hell even Trudy Platt is in on it!

Voight knew that he should probably say something, but nothing he says could change how Jay is feeling. ''Why don't you head home for the night and I'll see you in the morning. I can even let you interrogate the SOB once we catch him.''

Jay knew that Voight wasn't a very emotional person, but this was his way of showing that he cares by allowing Jay to let his anger and frustration out on the criminal they catch. 

''Okay, thanks Sarge. I'll see you in the morning.''

.............................................................

Almost immediatly after everone arrived at work the next day they were gearing up to go arrest the attacker and bring him in for questioning. The only address that they could find was a warehouse in the rough area of town. 

After a 15 minute drive they arrived at their destination. The teams were split into pairs, each taking one of the many enterances to the large building. Jay and Hailey entered the building via the door on the north-east side of the warehouse.

It was silent inside, eerily quiet. Something felt off and Jays instincts told him to move. He grabbed Hailey and pulled her behind a couple of crates, shielding her from the bullets currently being shot at them. Jay poked his gun around the large wooden boxes and fired off a few shots of his own, he heard a moan of pain signaling that his bullet had hit its mark. The spray of bullets in their direction had stopped, allowing the two detectives to advance to the spot of the shooter and grab the gun from his writhing body. 

Jay put pressure on the gunshot wound on the man's abdomen while Hailey called for an ambulance. It was only then that Jay noticed a stinging on his upper left arm from when a bullet grazed him before they had time to get to cover. It was a barable pain, one he had felt too many times, although judging by the size of he wound he would need stitches.

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to arrive to their location, having found the other two men responsible for the attack. They were on their way to the 21st district holding cells in the back of a patrol car.

Atwater took over Jays position and kept pressure on the man's bullet wound while they waited for the paramedics to arrive. Jay went over to Voight to explain how they had walked into an ambush but managed to subdue the shooter. Voight looked more then a little bit concerned about the detective standing in front of him, he was pale and covered in blood although most of it was not his own.

It was then that he noticed the wound on Jay's arm. It didn't take long before Sylvie Brett and Gianna Mackey, the paramedics from firehouse 51, arrived and began to treat the injured man on the ground. Brett came over when he was stabalized and wordlessly wrapped a bandage around Jays arm. She told him that he would have to get stitches but other than that, he would be fine.

Voight had Hailey follow the ambulance with Jay to make sure he got treated but not before joking with Jay about how now he won't get to interrogate the criminal as they had caught them all.

...........................................................

Jay has learned that walking into the ED covered in blood attracts a lot of attention, and not the good kind. Family members of patients there look on in horror, doctors and nurses rush over to the man that they recognise as their collegues younger brother. Dr Ethan Choi was the first to reach the two detectives, instantly calming when he sees the annoyed look on Jay's face.

Choi, having also served in the military, knows when the situation is serious and this is not one of those times. He sighs in relief and ushers Jay into a treatment room when he sees only a bullet graze on his arm. 

''Can you page doctor Halstead?" he asks one of the nurses passing by. Jay begins to protest, he doesn't need his brother there. All it will get him is a lecture about personal safety and how he needs to be more careful. But his protests went unnoticed and Will walked into the room.

''Jay''

''Will''

''YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME''. Will's shout was so loud that it drew the attention of everybody in the department. Ethan and Hailey decided to give the two brothers some privacy and left the room.

''How do you keep ending up in here!'' Will exclaimed.

''Well it's not like I ask people to shoot at me, is it Will'' replied Jay in the exact same tone as his brother.

''I swear you are going to cause me to go grey early". Jay just smirked at his brothers overdramatic reaction. 

''So can you stitch this up for me please? I gotta get going.''

Will looked exasperated as he asked April to find him a suture kit to patch up his injury prone brother. Doctors aren't supposed to work on family members, but an exception is made when Jay has a small injury. He hates needles and the only person allowed near him with one is his brother.

It doesn't take long before Jay is leaving the room with a freshly stitched and bandaged arm, making his way towards his partner. There is a patrol officer standing outside the door of the criminal Jay shot, meaning that the two detectives are free to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thank you for all the support on this story. There will only be one more chapter as I don't really want the story to drag on unnecessarily.


	6. Chapter 6

It was just nearing lunch time when Jay finished at the hospital so the two of them decided to stop at a diner on their way back to the precinct, hoping that Voight wouldn't mind the delay in their return. The two detectives headed to one of the booths in the back, taking a seat on either side.

''Shouldn't have to deal with her for too much longer now'' Hailey stated, putting emphasis on the word her.

Jay knew instantly who his partner was taking about and smirked. ''You have never met her yet you hate her as much as me, if not more. Why?''

''Because of what she did to you...I hate her for it. Nobody should have to go through what you did, it wasnt right.. her just leaving like that.''

Jay smiled at his fiesty parner. He would do anything to protect her, that he knew for sure. He has never felt such a strong connection to someone. It was what he had with Mouse but amplified. The love he felt was so difficult for him to put into words, but he didn't have to.

''I really like you Jay. Its been a long time since i've thought of you as just my partner. You are so much more than that to me and if you dont feel the same then that's okay, I understand... but I just thought youy should know.''

Jay stared at her wide eyed and mouth hanging open in shock. It only took him a couple of seconds to let her words sink in before he was leaning across the table pulling her in for a kiss.

''More then partners then?'' he asked.

''Yeah'' Hailey agreed, ''more then partners''.

''Well to make it official I should probably take you out on a date.''

Hailey smiled softly. ''I'm free tonight if you are''.

''I'll pick you up.''

The two sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't long before the waiter came over and took their order. After their meal they headed back to work.

................................................

Sargeant Hank Voight was sitting in his office doing paperwork when in walked Erin Lindsay. He had tried to keep in contact with her after she left, but she ignored all his calls and messages. He was not happy with her for very obvious reasons, the main one being what she did to Jay.

Out the window of his office Voight could see Jay and Hailey walk up the stairs and into the bullpen. The two then walked over to Adam's desk where the rest of the team were chatting about their plans for the night. Jay had messaged Voight when they left the hospital informing him that they would be back soon and are just grabbing lunch.

Erin coughed, bringing Voigh's attention away from the team and back to her. She was standing directly in front of his desk holding a large brown envelope. Voight resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the girl he practically raised, she was so dramatic. Silently she handed him the envelope and waited for him to open it. 

Voight looked at the picture inside with a passive face. Looking up at Erin, he saw how smug she looked. Voight stood up from his desk and made his way to the door of his office.

''Jay, Hailey, will you two come in here for a minue.''

The partners looked confused but complied with the orders. Erin could see the team giving her death glares from where they were still grouped together. Once everyone was inside and seated Voight closed his office door, but not before looking at the rest of the team with a smirk and raised eyebrows, letting them know that everything was okay. 

''Lindsay has come to me with something that I think we shouldd discuss'' Voight began.

The two detectives gave each other a questioning look, not knowing what their boss was talking about. Voight slowly slid the image in front of the two and smiled. 

''Took you two long enough didn't it'' said Voight, resisting the urge to laugh.

Erin Lindsay was shocked. That was not the reaction she was expecting. '' What about your rule?'' she questioned angrily. 

''You mean the rule that hasn't been in effect since Ruzek and Burgess began dating?'' Voight replied, still resising the urge to laugh but failing.

Jay took Hailey's hand into his own and raised it above the desk for Voight and Erin to see. Vought couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and burst out laughing. The rest of the team looked through the window and into their bosses office, they began to laugh too when they took in the sight of Hailey, Jay and Voight laughing, the former two still holding hands. Erin's face was red with fury as she slammed open the door and marched down the stairs. The whole team was in tears with laughter, Trudy Platt was wondering what all the ruckus was and came upstairs to check it out for herself.

When she asked what was going on, the only answer she recieved was another round of laughter as Adam tried to catch his breath enough to tell the story. He onlymanaged to get out a few words before dissolving back into laughter.

''Jay and Hailey are dating''. 

''I win the bet!'' she exclaimed. The laughter grew and the usually stoic desk sargeant joined in. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make a sequel in the near future but I cannot confirm how long that will take.  
> Thank you so much for all of the comments and support I have recieved on this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that most people dont leave reviews but it would really mean a lot to me if you could let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story.  
> I am open to requests and any criticism is welcome.   
> Thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
